


I'm Dyin' On The Floor

by mycrackerniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Inspired by a Demi Lovato Song, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycrackerniall/pseuds/mycrackerniall
Summary: Inspired my Demi Lovato's song, Stone Cold. Where Louis breaks up with Harry for Eleanor and it's been a year since the break up.





	I'm Dyin' On The Floor

Harry stands back stage of The Troubador staring off in the distance lost in thought. He's startled when he feels a hand clasp around his shoulder and turns his head to the right to only to see Mick. He lets out a sigh of relief, looking down at the ground and fluttering his eyes shut while Mick wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and tugging him closer to his body. 

Squeezing him tight Mick says, "You've got this."

Harry shutters and leans his head against Micks shoulder, mentally preparing himself. On this day, one year ago, his heart was shattered into a million pieces. He was bretrayed, cheated on, and lost for words. Out of all the people Louis had chosen, he picked the woman who Harry dispised. The woman who stood in the way of him and Louis of having a proper relationship. The woman who played the part as Louis' girlfriend for the public eye. The woman who stole his Louis away from him.

Harry stepped out of his embrace with Mick once signaled that he would have to go on stage soon. He started to instantly regret his song of choice that he would be covering and began to feel overwhelmed by his emotions. Everyone had already taken their positions on stage and were now waiting for Harry. He takes a few deep breaths, shaking out his fingers, and walks towards the stage. Screams begin to errupt from the crowd as his appearance is made and takes his place behind the microphone. He begins to sing his cover song when out of nowhere a crash came from up above the crowd. He looked up to see a glowing light and suddenly Louis flies down with a pair of Victoria's Secret wings singing from where Harry left off. They sing a duet, everyone crys, and they get together again, also Elk is dead, okay, happy/sad ending!


End file.
